Permanent Stain
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan's payback to his wife goes a little awry. (Companion piece to Wiggin' Out)


**Hey guys! I'm back with this stand-alone/companion piece to "Wiggin' Out". I unfortunately never have time to write anymore, and I won't have time for the next month because I will be studying abroad in London! I will make it my duty to finish Halo. This idea has just been swirling in my mind forever and needed to get it out before I forgot. Anyway, it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. Thanks, Mel for the idea ;)**

. . . . . . . .

Haley Scott smiled secretly upon hearing her husband's return from work. He'd been away the past two days scouting new recruits for UNC Wilmington's men's basketball team. Two days didn't seem like a lot, but Haley missed him more than words could ever convey. Their bed always felt so much colder without him next to her.

"Hales?" Nathan called out from downstairs, wondering why their usually chaotic household seemed so silent.

"In the bedroom!" replied Haley. She secured her maroon-colored silk robe tightly against her waist, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. At just shy of three-months pregnant, her baby-bump was barely noticeable — still, she knew her husband wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of it, as he hadn't since finding out about their fourth blessing over a month ago.

Hearing his heavy footsteps on the stairs, Haley finished lighting the last candles she sporadically spread around their room and ran her fingers through her honey blonde curls, eager to see her husband.

"Hi, beautiful." Nathan propped himself against their doorway and smirked. He loved coming home to see his wife — especially when she was dressed in nothing but a tiny robe, accentuating her thin, smooth legs. He licked his lips at the sight.

Haley turned slightly, her stomach flipping like a pancake in the process. They've been married for well over fifteen years and he still had the same damn effect on her. Granted, her hormones were particularly sensitive due to her pregnancy, but her husband was just too hot for his own good.

"Well hello husband," she drawled, tiptoeing over to him.

His smirk widened as his fingers itched to reach her robe-clad stomach. When Haley finally reached him, he gently placed his palms over her mid-drift and bent down for a long kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"Mhm, not as much as I've missed you," Haley's voice was breathless.

Nathan gently removed one hand from her stomach and brought the other up to her curly tendrils, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What is all this?" He asked, gesturing around the candle-lit room.

"Well," Haley began, "the kids are with your Mom tonight so I figured we were long overdue for a romantic night alone."

"You, my very sexy wife, are a genius."

She giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

It wasn't often they had a kids-free house, and Haley knew well enough to take advantage of it. Plus, in a short seven months, they'd have even less time to be alone— not that they weren't excited for another baby, but it was hectic enough around the Scott house. Nights like these were to be savored.

"How are you feeling? How are the kids?" Nathan rattled off eagerly, his hand still stationary on her stomach.

She smiled at the familiar way his blue eyes sparkled whenever talking about the kids.

"Other than the morning sickness today, I'm great. The kids are, too. Though, they were a little bummed they wouldn't see their Daddy tonight but I promised we'd take them to Karen's for breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan smiled cheekily. "And I'm sorry about the morning sickness. Did you puke?"

She scrunched her nose at her husband's vulgar choice of word. "Not today. Just nauseous. It went away though."  
"Good," he kissed her forehead.

A seductive smile traced her lips as her fingers began to fiddle with the buttons on his gray collared shirt. The muscular planes of his chest started peeking out, causing her to lick her suddenly dry lips. Damn she loved his chest.

"Someone's impatient," Nathan chuckled.

Haley playfully swat his shoulder, "Can you blame me? It's been a while since I had you all to myself. I need you, babe."

"You have me," he swore, the seriousness in his cobalt blue eyes sent a chill down Haley's spine. With his eyes, it was not a surprise she was pregnant again. Those eyes held a power over her. A delicious power she'd never dare to relinquish.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me."

Nathan needed no more persuasion. Self-control did not exist whenever Haley James Scott was involved.

Haley gripped at his tie, tugging him backwards until she felt the edge of their bed. Nathan's lips greedily attached to hers, their tongues dueling feverishly. Without breaking the kiss, Haley's back hit the top of their mattress, pulling Nathan on top of her. She breathed heavily and swiftly undid his shirt, throwing it haphazardly across the room. Her half-lidded eyes peeled open, appreciating the art displayed in front of her.

Nathan's chest was chiseled finer than a Greek God statue. She could stare at it for years and never tire of the way it glistened with a sheer coat of sweat.

Her breath hitched when he sat up slightly, showing off his perfectly cut abs. Six little ridges were clearly defined and she immediately reached out to trace the lines.

"Haley," Nathan breathed with pleasure, feeling her delicate touch on his stomach. She'd barely touched him and he was already on the brink of coming undone. He swore she still made him feel sixteen again.

"Hmm?" She mumbled softly, practically in a trance.

"I love you," he whispered .

"I love you, too." Her hands trailed upwards, massaging his biceps, then his shoulders. One hand snaked to his back and she couldn't help but claw her nails along his spine.

Nathan let out a sharp intake of air.

Haley knew it was not one of pleasure, but rather, pain.

She sat up, her eyes now laced with pure concern. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you, Nathan? Damnit, I knew I should've been more gentle…"  
"No, it's fine. I'm fine baby, I promise," he swore, trying to untie her robe to distract her— the attempt was futile. Haley didn't mess around when it came to his back. Any sign of pain during their love-making, and she would stop immediately, much to his dismay.

"Are you sure? Let me see," she demanded, crawling slightly so she was behind Nathan. "I think I made a mark."

Nathan pursed his lips together, bracing himself for her reaction.

"What the hell is this, Nathan Scott?" Haley rarely, if ever, screamed. But when she did, Nathan (or the kids) knew they were in serious trouble.

He felt her hands splay across his shoulder blades— but not in a seductive manner. He felt her fingers inquisitively rub at the bold, black ink carved between his shoulder blades.

"It's a tattoo," he craned his neck over his shoulder so he could see her face. He thought she'd love it. Hell, she had one of his old jersey number just above her ass that he was completely obsessed with. He wanted to do something similar for a while but never got around to it. He thought Haley would love it, too. By the look on her face though, she was anything but pleased.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Uh oh. Nathan gulped. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Um, no?" He didn't know what to say.

Haley sprang off of the bed, her hands pressed against her forehead as she paced the floor. "I can not believe you!"

"What? Hales, c'mon." He coaxed, getting off of the bed to try and calm her down. She brushed past him, coolly.

She couldn't even look at it, but there it was, taunting her like a damn billboard. It wasn't tiny like her simple '23' — no, it practically took over the width of his entire back. Suddenly, she felt sick again — and it wasn't from the morning sickness.

"I thought it'd be romantic," he mumbled nervously.

"Romantic?" She spit. "Are you kidding me?"

He released a heavy breath, "You're overreacting, Haley."

"OVERREACTING?" She boomed again, "Last time I checked, my name doesn't have an 'i' in it!"  
"What?" He blanched, rushing over to the mirror. "Oh, shit."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Don't even tell me you didn't know."  
"I didn't!" Nathan shrieked, "Oh God, Haley, I am so sorry!"

Haley took a seat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her temples, trying to wrap her head around it. Her husband got a tattoo of her name in huge black lettering. Would it have been romantic? Maybe. Except for the fact it was spelled 'HAILEY' — in permanent ink, written for the rest of eternity, and probably for the whole damn world to see. So no, she didn't think she was overreacting.

"How did you not know, Nathan? Didn't you tell the guy?"

"I just assumed he'd know how to spell it!"

"Oh my God," she repeated with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe this."

"I am so sorry, Haley. I really had no idea."

Haley shook her head angrily, "Didn't you realize the mistake after he finished? I mean, God, Nathan, you can't undo this! What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking I wanted to do something romantic for my wife!" He argued, "I know it's permanent. Just like you're a permanent fixture in my life. That's why I did it! I didn't know he'd spell it wrong!"

"Where did you go? When did you even do this?"

"In Raleigh. Some of the guys went out Wednesday night and there was a place next to the bar . . ."

Haley closed her eyes, "Were you drunk, Nathan?"

"No! God, Haley, I wasn't drunk! I knew perfectly well what I was doing."

"Well, clearly you didn't know the tattoo artist made a mistake!"

"I just . . . from what I saw, it looked right. I guess I didn't see the 'i'. I don't know. I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid right now."

Haley got up slowly and cupped his cheek, "You're not stupid. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for freaking out, it's just… it's kind of a big deal, babe."

Nathan nodded, dejection seeping into his shoulders. "Do you hate me?"

"No, I could never."

"Do you hate the tattoo?"

"Honestly?" Haley bit her lip and looked back at the ink, "I wasn't expecting it, and it could've been really sweet, but you know how much I hate it when people spell my name like that."

"I suck," he slumped.

"Stop it, you don't suck." She kissed the spot below his ear. "You're just going to have to wear a shirt for the rest of your life," she tried to joke.

"Maybe we can wash it off?" He moved towards their bathroom. "Here, I'll get a washcloth. You can try to scrub the 'i' out."

Haley's eyebrows arched curiously, "Nathan, sweetie, tattoos don't work that way. You're going to have to get it professionally removed."

"No, come on. There's gotta be a way!" He insisted, tugging at her hand.

To placate him, she went, trying not to roll her eyes. She watched him moisten one of their daughter's wash-cloths, and bit back a smile. It was pink and decorated with cartoon princesses.

If Haley wasn't so upset by the fact her husband had a tattoo of her misspelled name, she would've thought the scene was hilarious: her muscular and macho husband stood shirtless in front of their sink and scrubbed diligently at his back with a five-year-old's washcloth.  
"Nathan," Haley tried, "I really don't think it'll work, babe."

"Can you try to help?" He asked impatiently.

She sighed, "Okay, hand it over mister."

Nathan chuckled and begrudgingly gave her the washcloth, leaning up against the bathroom counter.

Haley scrubbed the damp cloth against he husband's skin, huffing with annoyance when she realized she could've been partaking in a very different activity right about now if her husband hadn't been crazy enough to get a tattoo.

"Nathan, I don't know why you think water will take off— wait, it's actually working!" She watched in disbelief  
Nathan pursed his lips together to keep from laughing hysterically.

"What the hell? Is this a freakin' henna tattoo, Nathan? I'm going to kill you!"

Nathan turned around and put his hands around her hips, "Payback, Hales."  
"What do you mean, 'payback?'" she squinted.

"Remember when you wore that short black wig and told me it was your hair? Well, this is my payback to you. Did you really think I'd get a tattoo with your name spelled wrong?"

"You really had me going! And you know, I'm pregnant with your unborn child! You're a jerk," she scowled.

"Aw, come on. You're not actually mad, are you?"

"A little," she sulked. "I thought it was real!"

Nathan laughed and kissed her frown away. "Hey I'm not completely to blame. Peyton was my accomplice. She was the one who painted it on me tonight."

"Remind me to yell at her next time I see her."

Nathan smirked, "Are you gonna punish me?"

"Yes. Now you're not seeing what's underneath here." She pulled stern at her robe sash.

"Hales," he whined, reminding her of their two-and-a-half-year-old son, Nicholas. "I'm sorry. I thought it was funny."

She looked at his pout and smiled slowly, "Okay, you're forgiven."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he grinned cockily.

Haley rubbed at his chest, "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"So, if I really got a tattoo, would you react that way?"

"Well, if my name is spelled correctly, it actually might be kinda sexy to have myself branded on you."

"Sexy, huh?" His smirk widened and he pawed eagerly at the space between her robe.

"Maybe. But no more funny business. Got it?" She wagged her finger at him, and he nipped at it.

"Guess we're even, now."

"Guess so," Haley finished wiping the cloth over his skin and kissed the spot gently.

"Now do you think I can see your tattoo?" He grinned mischievously.

Haley laughed and quickly untangled herself from his embrace, then took off running. "You'll have to catch me first!"


End file.
